A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an array substrate and a color substrate that are cell-assembled together, and a liquid crystals between the array substrate and the color substrate. In the production and use of the liquid crystal display, the color filter substrate is prone to generate static electricity. Electro-static field will be generated when the electro-static is accumulated to a certain extent. The electro-static field will interfere with the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, resulting in abnormal display, or even breakdown of a circuit board of the array substrate, causing damage to the display device, so it is important to eliminate static electricity on the LCD.
Generally, the static electricity is conducted out to achieve an effect of eliminating the static electricity by disposing a plate-shaped transparent conductive antistatic layer between a base substrate of the color substrate and a polarizer, and the antistatic layer is connected with a ground terminal of the array substrate by coating a conductive silver adhesive.